Electronic cigarettes, also known as virtual cigarette or electronic atomizers, are a cigarette substitute for smoking cessation. The electronic cigarette has a similar appearance and taste as the cigarette, but it generally does not contain harmful ingredients of the cigarettes, such as tar, suspended particles, and so on.
The electronic cigarette is mainly composed of an atomizer and a power assembly. The atomizer is the core device of the electronic cigarette to generate atomizing gas; the quality and taste of the smoke are dependent on the atomization effect. A conventional heating element of the atomizer is a spiral resistance wire wrapped around a wicking material. When activated, the resistance wire quickly heats up thus turning the liquid absorbed by the wicking material into a vapor, which is then inhaled by the user.
However, during use of this conventional electronic cigarette, only the liquid located close to a heating wire can be heated and atomized, while the atomization effect of the liquid located away from the heating wire or in the gap between the spiral heating wire is poor. Additionally, as the distance of the heating wire increases, the temperature will drop greatly, which results in uneven atomizing particles and deteriorates the atomizing effect.